


Чертоги

by rome_is_falling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Illnesses, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: Варрик помнит свою мать так, будто она умерла лишь вчера.





	Чертоги

Варрик не помнит своего отца. Сколько ни силится вспомнить, никогда не может. Ему было всего два года, когда тот умер.

Но он помнит свою мать так, будто она умерла лишь вчера. Помнит каждую черту лица, усталые глаза, поблекшие из-за болезни и старости волосы. И каждое ее слово об Орзаммаре.

Она рассказывала ему каждый вечер, как хорошо им там жилось. Иногда ее слова были так метки, что Варрику хотелось записать их. Но он никогда не записывал.

— В одной лавке, знаешь, из-под полы продавали украшения с поверхности, — смеялась Ильза, а потом заходилась кашлем. — И их покупали, представляешь, милый? Остолопы. Я бы все отдала, чтобы вновь поносить побрякушки от Херрика. Пусть они у него и страшно неизящные. Пф, неизящные! Какой нормальный гном будет печься об изящности?

— Мы можем заказать, — говорил Варрик, но его мать лишь отмахивалась, называя его дурачком. Какой смысл, наверняка думала она, если теперь ей не перед кем хвастаться.

Варрик не помнит Ильзу по-настоящему счастливой. Ему хочется верить, что ей становилось легче, когда он читал ей. «Цена наемника» назвал он книгу. Это была история о приключениях нерадивого неприкасаемого, постоянно торгующегося за свои услуги, который к концу книги уже на поверхности сколотил приличное состояние. Все эпизоды, происходившие в Орзаммаре, основывались на рассказах матери. Варрику чудилось, что она улыбалась, когда узнавала свои слова.

Он сидел у ее постели каждый вечер и читал черновики глав. Это была четвертая его книга, если не считать бесчисленное количество набросков, так и не увидевших свет. «Цене наемника» тоже было не суждено.

Варрик ненавидел каждое слово, вышедшее из-под собственного пера в те дни. Его описания стали тяжелыми, далекими от его обычного легкого стиля, и всецело подчинились перепадам настроения. Эта книга никуда не годилась, на самом деле.

_«Непрекращающийся шум Общинных залов действовал на нервы»_, — ложь: он никогда не слышал этого шума и не мог знать. Варрик привык писать о поверхности. Мир под землей его не прельщал.

Но Ильза улыбалась. Ильза слышала слова: _«В прежние славные времена дворцы касты знати хранили столько золота, сколько и не снилось богачам с поверхности, но ныне там лишь соскребали серебро по углам»_ и кивала, осипшим голосом рассказывая, что еще ребенком застала капельку прежнего величия Орзаммара и что не променяет эти воспоминания ни на какие другие.

Варрику было двадцать пять, но он ощущал себя древним стариком, уставшим и злым. Невысказанная горечь подступала к горлу с каждым днем все сильнее.

Его матери никогда не было в Киркволле. В Киркволле была лишь ее тень, швырявшая в Варрика пустые бутылки в порыве гнева и рыдавшая после.

Женщину, не способную встать с постели, он тоже не знал. Но необъяснимая боль заставляла его оставаться рядом с ней в ее последние дни. Слушать ее рассказы. Рассказывать самому.

Он приходил к ней, провожая юркую и надоедливую сиделку. Садился рядом с кроватью на небольшой стульчик. Перелистывал рукописи. Ильза говорила, что этот звук ее успокаивает.

Она прикрывала глаза и просила перечитать ей то замечательное описание Алмазных залов, а потом спрашивала:

— Как там Бартранд?

— Работает, что же ему еще делать? — пожимал плечами Варрик.

— Он совсем ко мне не заходит.

— Он не любит болезни, ты ведь знаешь.

— Точно-точно. Узнаю моего мальчика. Вечно убегал от стариков, когда был малышом.

Она никогда не спрашивала о том, как живет ее младший сын. Вероятно, она думала, что он только и делает целыми днями, что пишет книжки.

Она никогда не спрашивала о Бьянке. Все оплеухи на этот счет Варрик получал только от Бартранда и других Тетрасов. Бьянка пару раз навещала его в дни болезни матери и незаинтересованно перелистывала незаконченную рукопись, повторяя, что в семье его совсем не ценят.

Варрику никогда и не нужно было, чтобы его ценили. Тем более он не желал похвалы от треклятой кэлны с ее традициями.

Чем ближе Варрик подходил к финалу книги, тем хуже становилось Ильзе. В один день он ужаснулся этой мысли и так и замер перед дверью в комнату матери, сжимая в руках новую главу.

Что будет, когда он допишет «Цену наемника»? Что, если его мать умрет на следующий же день?

Главный герой давно обжился на поверхности; Тетрасы жили в Киркволле так же давно. Варрик хотел показать это. Показать, что жизнь не заканчивается на изгнании. Всегда можно найти новые цели, новых людей, новый смысл жизни.

Ильза не нашла его ни в Торговой Гильдии, ни в своем младшем сыне. Бартранд возвращал ее мысли в Орзаммар, а Варрик одним своим видом напоминал о ненавистной реальности.

Но он был с ней в день ее смерти.

_«И яркая лавовая река, согревающая весь Орзаммар, почти ослепила Лома: нигде она не пылала так обильно, как в Алмазных залах. Здесь был ее исток, и здесь же каждый уголок взвывал к памяти предков. Хоть Лом своих предков и не знал, он никогда от этого не расстраивался. Здешние лорды готовы были пересказать свою родословную вплоть до десятого колена, а вот Лому хватало того, что он знал свою любимую матушку. Лом был недалеким, но предприимчивым. Он не замечал ни старинных скульптур, ни мастерской резьбы по камню. При виде Алмазных залов в его глупой голове не появилось ничего, кроме оценки стоимости мраморных колонн и ежегодного ремонта плитки на полу. Поразившись полученным цифрам, он захлопнул разинутый рот и побрел к поместью, которое собирался обокрасть. Но какими же все-таки крошечными казались гномы, живущие в нижних ярусах, с высоты Алмазных залов! Не удивительно, что знать так задавалась»._

Когда на похоронах матери Варрик сжег свою рукопись, все собравшиеся провожали его непонимающими взглядами, а Бартранд по возвращению домой кричал много и долго.

Варрику было плевать. На всех них. У него не было никакого желания появляться в поместье, и смысл в этом тоже пропал: больше не нужно было следить за тем, чтобы его мать не покончила с собой в очередном припадке.

_«Лом помнил, что на поверхность нужно выходить ночью, чтобы не ослепнуть. Он слабо представлял, что такое ночь, но, на его удачу, выбравшись из узкого туннеля, он встретил во всей красе именно ее»._

В «Висельнике» Варрика приняли как родного. Он не его отец и не его брат. Он не видит смысла в тоске по прошлому.

_«Камень уже давно отвергла его и всех его предков, и потому Лом смотрел на свой первый рассвет без единого сожаления. Если для некоторых гномов Орзаммар и был сияющим чертогом великих королей, то для неприкасаемых он был плесневелой гробницей, выбраться из которой было сродни перерождению»._

Ильза нахмурилась, услышав эти слова. Варрик помнит, как будто это было вчера.


End file.
